Faint
by Stormy Eaton
Summary: Ryou’s a bit angry with Bakura...but only a little. He doesn’t like being ignored, and won’t stand for it anymore; he decides to stand up to his Yami. I guess it’s kinda fluffy... Songfic RyouxBakura


Disclaimer: I think everyone knows that I'm not Kazuki Takahashi-san or Linkin Park. Therefore, everyone should know that I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or the song 'Faint.' Okies, then..?

Summary: Ryou's a bit angry with Bakura...but only a little. He doesn't like being ignored, and won't stand for it anymore; he decides to stand up to his Yami. I guess it's kinda fluffy... Songfic RyouxBakura

_I am_

_Little bit of loneliness,_

_A little bit of disregard,_

_A handful of complaints,_

_But I can't help the fact_

_That everyone can see these scars._

_I am_

_What I want you to want,_

_What I want you to feel,_

_But it's like_

_No matter what I do_

_I can't convince you_

_To just believe this is real._

_So I let go,_

_Watching you_

_Turn your back like you always do,_

_Face away and pretend that I'm not,_

_But I'll be here_

_'Cause you're all I got._

He doesn't acknowledge me. I really wish he would see me as a friend, or maybe something a little more. Hmph. Wishful thinking. Whatever, I can just let him figure it out on his own. I need him, though. He's the only one that is close to me, even if he himself doesn't realize it.

_I can't feel_

_The way I did before._

_Don't turn your back on me!_

_I won't be ignored!_

_Time won't heal_

_This damage anymore._

_Don't turn your back on me!_

_I won't be ignored._

I have to do something drastic - something he'll have to notice. I want to have all his attention on me. I want him to need me the way I need him.

_I am_

_A little bit insecure,_

_A little unconfident,_

_'Cause you don' understand_

_I do what I can_

_But sometimes I don't make sense._

_I am_

_What you never want to say,_

_But I've never had a doubt,_

_It's like no matter what I do_

_I can't convince you_

_For once just to hear me out._

_So I let go,_

_Watching you_

_Turn your back like you always do - _

_Face away and pretend that I'm not,_

_But I'll be here_

_'Cause you're all I got._

_I know he kind of cares. He protects me. Of course, he says it's because he needs my body in order to exist. Maybe I'll ask if I can help him in some way. He'll have to recognize me if I ask. I want to please him, but he never tells me what he wants. He can't go on like this. I'll force him to tell me._

_I can't feel_

_The way I did before._

_Don't turn your back on me!_

_I won't be ignored!_

_Time won't heal_

_This damage anymore._

_Don't turn your back on me!_

_I won't be ignored!_

He's here. I walk up to him and take a deep breath.

"Bakura, I want to help you," I manage. He raises an eyebrow.

"Pardon?" he asks.

"I want to help you. I want to be something more than just a vessel for you," I reply, a bit more confident. He laughs.

"How?" he gasps, choking on his laughter.

"I don't know... I'll do anything for you. Just tell me what you want," I tell him, stepping closer and praying that he understands. He turns serious and looks at me skeptically. He surveys me for the first time, taking me in from head to toe. He steps forward and tilts my face up toward his, looking deep into my eyes, as though trying to look inside me. I flash him a weak smile, hoping beyond hope that he'll say yes. He lets go of my face and shrugs.

"If you really want, I guess you could do something," he says, turning away. Oh, no. I'm not going to let him just leave again. I grab his arm and make him face me. He seems a bit surprised, but I refuse to falter for a second. I push his back up against the wall with a strength that surprises the both of us. I'm not ever going to let him go. I take a fistful of his shirt with one hand, and my other hand entangles itself in the hair on the back of his head. I pull his face down to mine and kiss him. He tenses up and his hands remain idle, suspended in the air. I look into his eyes. He seems almost afraid.

_No._

_Hear me out now._

_You're gonna listen to me,_

_Like it or not - _

_Right now._

I realize that probably no one has ever shown him any affection. I release him.

"That's what you're missing. You listen to me and I can promise a lot more of that," I whisper, breathing heavily.

"I'm listening," he says, his voice shaky. I smile and kiss him again, lightly so that I don't overwhelm him. This time he responds quickly, and wraps his once idle arms around me. There's no way he can ignore me now.

Fin


End file.
